1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used in the installation of spring clip type devices, and more particularly Electrostatic Animal Guards.
2. Background Information
This apparatus is designed primarily for attaching devices like the Electrostatic Animal Guard, or similar devices that have a spring clip design similar to the Animal Guard. The clip attaches to high voltage insulators, bushing, and similar electrical equipment, which can be live during installation. Using a long insulated rod known as a hot stick, these clips can be installed from the ground or from an elevated bucket. Prior to this apparatus, a slotted receptacle held the rear of the clip to the long hot stick. The disadvantages of these receptacles are two-fold: first, there was no mechanism to prevent the clip from accidently attaching between the wrong skirts, a problem when installation is performed from the ground on an elevated insulator having numerous skirts; second, there was no mechanism to stop the clip from being further advanced once the clip was properly installed, a potential cause of clip damage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for installing specialized spring clips, such as embodied in the Electrostatic Animal Guard.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus which securely holds a clip, and reduces the chance of accidental engagement of clip by means of a resisting bar which can be released by the operator""s indirect manipulation.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus which releases the clip when the clip is properly attached to the targeted item.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus which prevents a clip from being damaged by preventing clip from being further forced once the clip is properly attached.
In satisfaction of these and related objectives, the present invention for installing spring clips, especially Electrostatic Animal Guards, comprises a body with fork-like extending tines, the staggering of which allows for the clip to be inserted therein. Extending also in the same direction is a slidable bar. This bar, in its most distal position, protrudes far enough to prevent the clip from fully attaching to the insulator body until the bar is pushed reward. Additionally, the bar has means to hold the clip in place when the bar is distally extended. The bar, now contacting the targeted item, is pushed back to the rear stopping point once additional force is exerted. The rear stopping point coincides with the clip properly seating on the target, such as an insulator. Additionally, this stopping prevents further exertions on the clip, thus preventing damage to clip.
Simultaneously with the sliding back of the bar, and the clip""s attachment to the target, the means for locking the clip is moved back with the sliding bar and thus no longer locks the clip into the apparatus.